


Father's Day

by claro



Series: What we could have been [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: Some gifts are better than others....





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> It was father's day in the UK yesterday and I just wondered what sort of gifts Sherlock would get....

'What insipid nonsense is this?' Sherlock asked of his assembled children.

'It's Father's Day!' Allegra beamed up at him, her impossibly blue eyes round with excitement as she held up her offered gift.

'A day for fathers.' Manus explained

'How ridiculou-'

'There are presents!'

Sherlock stopped speaking and considered this for a moment. Behind him Bill grinned. Sherlock did love presents.

'What sort of presents?'

'Well,' Bill said, stepping forward, 'They got me sweets and socks and a jumper and-'

'Ghastly!' he narrowed his eyes slightly at his children, 'What did you get me?'

At this question there was an exchange of knowing smirks between them and then Allegra thrust the small package she was holding at him.

'New lens for your microscope,' she said helpfully.

Hamish and Angus lifted a large blue chiller bag with difficultly and set it on the floor in front of their father and then stood back.

'And a dead penguin.'

Sherlock froze for a moment and when he moved again his eyes were bright with excitement. He turned to Bill.

'And this happens every year?'


End file.
